


and the time he did

by blueandbrady



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueandbrady/pseuds/blueandbrady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis succeeds in getting Liam drunk. He was hoping to get some awesome blackmail material out of it, but all he's got so far is "unbearably cute."</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the time he did

**Author's Note:**

> A long time ago, I started writing a 5x fic where Louis was on a mission to get Liam drunk. Then Liam announced his other kidney started working again or something, so I scrapped the fic. I did keep one of the scenes, though, because I thought it turned out kind of cute.

Liam's cheeks are red and he can't stop laughing at everything. It's worse than Liam being cute. Louis' gotten used to that. This is downright adorable, and it's _terrible_. 

"You are so pink," Louis says, flopping down beside Liam on the couch. He meant to sit down slightly more gracefully, but he's a bit drunk himself. "Red, even."

"Shut up," Liam groans, or tries to anyway but he ends up smiling and resting his cheek against Louis' shoulder. "This is what you wanted. This is all your fault. I'm well drunk, I do believe." 

"And it is the best thing ever!" Louis says even if it isn't exactly what he imagined. He's not sure exactly what he was hoping for, but he certainly thought there'd be more embarrassing material to torture Liam with later. At this rate, all he's got is "unbearably cute." 

Liam lifts his head and he really is all flushed and his hair is a right mess but he's still so attractive it hurts. "Hi." 

Louis groans. "Ugh, go away. Harry has the market cornered on cute. I don't have time for it from you as well." 

"I am not cute!" says Liam and he looks a little offended. "I am _hot_. People tell me so all the time." 

"Yes, well, you're more cute than hot right now."

Liam's eyes narrow and Louis has absolutely no idea what he's thinking, which is rare. Liam's terribly easy to read usually, so Louis is surprised when Liam takes his hand and slips it under his shirt, pressing Louis' hand flat against his stomach. 

Louis sucks in a breath and tries to hold his hand still and not blatantly feel out Liam's six pack despite that being all he wants to do. "Um." 

"Hot, not cute," Liam says. He looks serious. "Feel." 

"I have. I am," Louis says and his fingers twitch, pads running over the firmness of Liam's stomach. 

Liam hums contentedly and drops his head onto Louis' shoulder. He keeps his hand wrapped around Louis' wrist, holding it against him like it's no effort at all, like he doesn't realize he could take both of Louis' wrists in one hand and hold him down. 

"And what is this?" comes Harry's voice and he looks entirely too knowing for Louis' liking. "We finally get Liam pissed and you're hogging him. Unbelievable."

"I think I'm hogging Louis actually," Liam mumbles into Louis' shoulder. "'M tired. Louis' taking me to bed." 

"Oh, I don't think he is," Harry laughs. Louis avoids his eye. "Come dance with me some more and if you're still tired in a bit, me or Niall'll put you to bed, okay?" 

"Kowabunga!" Zayn yells and flings himself over the back of the couch, landing heavily on Liam and Louis, laughing hysterically. Louis shoves him to the floor. "Ow." 

"Grab Li's legs. I'll get his arms. We're stealing him from Louis," says Harry. 

"Noooo," Liam whines, clinging tighter to Louis. 

Zayn and Harry are pretty strong, though, and carry Liam away easily, acting like they're going to throw him out a window, and Liam's just drunk enough to believe them. Niall's on the floor laughing at them and rolling around, but Louis just doesn't have the energy to join. Not now. 

He was so close. _They_ were so close. But Harry was right to take him away. Liam's absolutely smashed. 

Louis groans and flops out on the couch.


End file.
